This invention relates to compounds which are useful as pharmaceutical agents, and methods for making them. The compounds of the present invention act on the nervous system so as to inhibit vomiting; that is, they are anti-emetics.
These compounds belong to the general class of compounds known as benzamides. More particularly, these compounds can be described as substituted heterocyclic benzamides. The novel compounds of the present invention are characterized by especially high anti-emetic activities as compared with prior art known compounds.